Ending The Era Of The Kick: The Kim Crawford Story
by Triple-Driple
Summary: The Wasabi warriors are practically a family that lives by the Wasabi code, or at least that's what Kim thought. What happens when the crew does something the fierce southern belle thought they'd never do...break the Wasabi code!
1. Accidents happen but not like this

**Ending the era of the Kick: The Kim Crawford story**

**Chapter 1**

**Accidents happen… but not like this**

**Hi guys, triple-driple here with my second fanfic but first kickin it story. While I write this I will multitask with Life of a Samurai… I'm still stuck on chapter 5 but when I get the idea I will write it and upload it and update it, I'm not the kind to give up easily.**

**So this isn't a kick/kack or whatever you call it story (I'm still new to the site so don't judge me)… maybe in the end but nothing too big, I'm not the type to write really romantic stories but I like reading a few… I said a few. Once again I repeat, THIS IS NOT A KIM AND JACK STORY, it sort of is but that's just a side genre… this is focused on Kim, the Wasabi Warriors and an OC who will be revealed later in this chapter, you have been warned. I will not be held responsible for any cases of 'people getting their hopes up' because I warned them. So this is the proper summary but before that… here goes the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it… just my OC and the storyline unless the writers have it in their heads (which I highly doubt.)**

**Summary: The Wasabi warriors are a group of selfless people who live by the Wasabi code that stands on the principles of discipline, honour, team work, loyalty and most of all… friendship, or that's what Kim thought. When tragedy strikes Kim is betrayed and feels that all Karate dojos are the same thus leaving the dojo and karate, for good! Will the team convince her to come back or will she stick to her decision?**

It was a blazing hot summer's day in Seaford as the Martial Artists of the Bobby Wasabi dojo Seaford were practicing or at least trying their best to. Jack was keeping strong as he punched a dummy acting as if the heat hadn't affected him, Milton was on a bench fanning himself with a 'Science for Tweens' magazine. Eddie was lying face flat on the mat looking lifeless.

This Saturday the gang were going for a National Dojo competition looking for the top dojo in the whole US and they only choose the best of the best and if they win they will be representing USA in the world Karate tournament so they had to give this their all.

"Hey Jack?" Milton's voice sprung up puling Jack from his focus.

"What is it Milton?" Jack asked annoyed

"Is Eddie dead or something?" Milton asked

Jack turned to him with an angered expression on his face. "Can't you check that by yourself birdbrain?"

Milton tilted his head at Jack, he was never this rude or hot headed but he could see the heat getting to him and so was the whole competition thing… he had never seen Jack this hot headed ever since, well… he had never seen Jack like this before and it was all new to him.

"Why don't you take a break Jack?" He stood up from the bench and walked up to Jack. "Keep pushing yourself more and you'll be like Eddie over there." He pointed at their now considered dead African American friend on the ground.

"You guys don't care! We have a tournament in three days and you guys are slacking off… this would put our dojo on the map and I'm the only one taking it seriously." Jack growled as he walked to the bench to get a water bottle.

"Jack… this is important to us too. We can't control the weather… we aren't weathermen." Milton shrugged

"Sure! Blame it on the weather… the weather is the reason why Jerry went off to God knows where, why we have a passed out Eddie on the floor… why the smartest guy in the dojo is reading a Science magazine… and why the only other blackbelt student didn't have the decency to show up at the dojo today." Jack spat angrily

"Jack… Kim wants this as much as you do. She didn't show up at school today either so don't go hard on her. Everyone has their reasons." Milton said rationally

"She better have a good reason." Jack muttered. They turned their heads to the door as the saw Jerry enter with a package from the smoothy deck.

"I've got smoothies." Jerry said

"Smoothies?" Eddie sprung up as he lifted his head from the ground.

"That answers my question." Milton rolled his eyes.

"I got one for everyone." Jerry said and didn't have time to think when Eddie tackled him and started fighting for a smoothy. Jack rolled his eyes clearly annoyed as Milton watched the silly duo wrestle.

Just then Kim walked in with her little sister Savannah. Milton gave Kim an odd look when she was wearing a hoody in the heat, why her hair looked messy, why she looked like a train wreck accident and why her little sister was here.

"Hey Kim… Hi Savannah!" Milton cooed the little kindergartener.

"Hi Milton!" She waved high at him "Hi Jack!"

"Yeah… hey, whatever." Jack scoffed. Milton gave Kim an odd look when she looked to the floor and didn't say a word. Usually Kim would have flipped Jack for his rudeness to his little sister.

"Kim… you okay?" Milton asked

Kim gave a simple nod before looking at Milton with a smile. She looked at Jack who looked like a volcano just erupt.

"Savannah… go work on your homework, I'll help you later." Kim told her and Savannah skipped over to the bench "Hi Jack." She waved small

"Yeah hi… why are you late?" Jack asked coldly

Kim bit her bottom lip and said "I had to pick up Savannah from School."

"Doesn't your dad do that?" Jack shrugged. Kim tried to pull on a small smile before saying "He's on a business trip for a little while."

Rudy burst out of his office and said "Kim… are you okay?" Kim nodded before saying "Sorry I'm late."

"Can we talk in my office? I need to have a word with you." Rudy said and Kim nodded before slowly walking towards his office as he shut the door behind them.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked and Milton shrugged.

"Why awe those two fighting?" Savannah pointed at the Latino and African American who were still battling it out for smoothies. "Awe they cwazy?"

"You can put it that way!" Jack shook his head as he returned to the punching dummy he was practicing on.

**XXxxXX**

Rudy entered his office with Kim in tow. Rudy walked to the back of his desk and indicated for Kim to take a seat on the chair in front of him but Kim shook her head and remained standing. Rudy took a deep breath and said "Kim… how you holding up?"

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about." Kim stammered. She didn't think anyone knew about what had happened.

"Kim, I know you're lying! I just want you to know that whatever happens… I'm here for you." Rudy smiled sincerely. Kim bit her lip as she dropped her head to the floor and played around with her foot dragging it in circles.

Rudy sighed heavily, he could sense that Kim didn't want to talk about it but if she continued acting as if nothing is wrong it would eat her up. "You're Aunt Karen called me earlier today. She told me you won't gonna come in today. After what happened today… I figured you would stay in."

"I have stuff to do." Kim said sadly

"But you have to take it easily Kim." Rudy tried to persuade her. "Can you tell me what happened? I only got a short explanation… can I hear the whole story?"

Kim sighed and took a seat on the chair in front of Rudy's desk. "Well, my dad went to Los Angeles to visit my mum. They were going to mum's and it was late. They got stuck in a meeting, as they were driving down the freeway a drunken truck driver was driving like a freaking maniac when…" Kim stopped as tears flooded from her eyes. She began to sob when Rudy paced from his desk and placed his hand on her knee.

"It's alright Kim." He said

"I haven't even told Savannah that mum and dad are in hospital. I don't know how to explain it to her and she's still so young and…" Kim wiped off her tears.

"They will get better." Rudy said "You gotta keep faith."

"Rudy… Aunt Karen says that their condition is unstable. I don't know whether they'll survive or…" She burst into tears again. Rudy's fatherly senses kicked in and he hugged Kim comfortingly.

"It's gonna be okay Kim. You're a fighter and a believer and so are your parents. They're gonna be okay alright?" Rudy coaxed her. Kim nodded over his shoulder. "Just believe they'll be alright."

"Mrs. West was nice enough to take me and Savannah in until further notice." Kim said. Grace's mum was a very caring and understanding person and so was her best friend Grace. The only people who knew so far were her, her Aunt Karen, Mrs. West and Grace and now… Rudy. Kim wasn't the type of person to request for sympathy and claims that it makes her look weak and spineless.

"You can skip out on practice. I'll even write your name out of the tournament and explain to the guys why you can't participate." Rudy said but he saw Kim widen her eyes at him.

"No way Rudy, I can handle it. I'll be fine practicing, I can take on the tournament but no one should tell the guys or anyone else. This stays between us and everyone else that knows. It can't even go out to Savannah… she's always so cheery and to see her so sad will be worse. Got that?" Kim said almost as a threat.

Rudy snickered inwardly and thought 'Now that's the Kim Crawford everyone knows and fears.'

"Alright Kim… I respect your decision. This will stay between us, I promise." He stood up and walked back to behind his desk. Kim smiled and said "Thanks Rudy, you aren't as crazy as everyone knows you are."

Rudy looked at her sceptically before saying "I'm gonna let that one slide since you're hurting." She chuckled slightly. "Let's go out there then." He said as he walked to the door. Kim followed him and they exited his office.

They saw Jack and Milton sparring, Eddie chugging down on a smoothy and Jerry using one of the smoothies as an ice pack on his arm. He took quite the beating from Eddie.

"Alright… pair up, me and Jerry, Jack and Milton and Kim and Eddie." Rudy announced as he walked up to the mat. Eddie who was chugging down on a smoothy did a spit take and said "Kim?"

"Yeah…Kim!" Rudy turned to the shocked fat kid.

"Shouldn't I be the one sparring with Kim considering that she's the only other blackbelt in this dojo?" Jack asked

"Well," He looked at Kim who was pleading in eye expression. He nodded and turned back to Jack and said "All the yellow belts have also gotta learn how to win against the best."

Kim stepped up to the mat. "Savannah Hun… can you take your homework to Rudy's office."

"Okay!" She said cheerily and this brought a smile to Kim's face. She skipped happily to Rudy's office and Kim let out an inward sigh.

Eddie took up the courage to spar against Kim and stepped up to the mat. Kim was fooling herself when she said she was okay with practice, she wasn't focused. She was even weak enough for Eddie to flip after just about a minute of sparring. She groaned as she hit the ground with a thump. She never even felt this kind of pain when she was flipped by Jack.

"I beat a blackbelt! I beat a blackbelt!" Eddie jumped up and down in excitement like a child on Christmas. "I gotta go call my mum." He ran out of the dojo. When Kim managed to sit up she saw Jack looking ashamed at her. Milton looked at her surprised as Jerry said "Tough girl got shot down!" and said his signature woo!

Kim felt like bursting into tears and wasn't going to. She didn't want to look weak to the guys and she wasn't going to start now. She made them cry… she didn't cry. Kim stood up and Rudy said "Maybe you should take Savannah home."

Kim saw his point and nodded before calling for Savannah and leading her out of the dojo. Rudy looked at the others who shot him a question mark in their eyes.

"You guys keep sparring… I need to handle some business in my office." Rudy said and walked into his office.

"What the heck is wrong with Kim?" Jack asked

"She never loses unless it's you but Eddie?" Milton shook his head

"I still can't believe Eddie beat Kim before I could." Jerry stomped his feet childishly. Jack and Milton glared deadly at him… they couldn't believe that he was actually saying this when the situation was grave.

"Um… I'm gonna see what Mika's doing!" He said before stumbling out of the dojo.

"Do you know what might be wrong with her?" Milton asked and Jack shrugged. He sighed and said "Let's get back to sparring." before walking off.

"Jack… it's like 89 degrees out. Can't we take a break?" Milton complained. Jack glared daggers at him and he said frightened "Coming!" as he sped of towards Jack.

**XXxxXX**

Kim felt ashamed. She was beaten by Eddie… not that he was horrible or anything, it was just that he was well… Eddie! But Kim shook the thought from her head, it was hard enough to think about anything without stressing over her parents. As Kim walked Savannah home Savannah sprung up "Kimmy… when awe mummy and daddy coming back?"

Kim sighed and said "Mum and dad will be back soon."

"Whewe awe they?" Savannah asked

"Just know that where they are… their alright." Kim then squatted down to Savannah's level and said "Savannah, just know that whatever happens I'll never let go of you. Alright?" Savannah nodded and hugged Kim.

"I wove you Kimmy." Savannah said. Kim returned the gesture and kissed the side of her head and said "I love you too Savannah… no matter what."

**Done! Next chapter will be up soon. Just know that I have to focus on Life of a Samurai too so maybe I won't update soon but do know that I will not rest till this story is done. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Later guys.**

**~triple-driple~ **


	2. A little push in the right direction

**Ending the era of the Kick: the Kim Crawford Story**

**Chapter 2**

**A little push in the right direction**

**Awwww! You guys are so awesome, I got like 8 reviews on this and I'm proud to say that for all the guys who liked it… I'm continuing the story. Don't worry, I'll try and make this story good. And I'll only have time to type on weekends… my parents are making me focus on my schoolwork in my new school (which I hate… the school not the schoolwork, well except for Business Education and Geography.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, if I did then show would've been not so swasome.**

Grace knocked on the door of the guest room, it was obvious that Kim didn't want to talk but if she wanted people not to realise that she was hurting hard on the inside she could at least pretend to continue with her life.

"Kim… it's me Grace, open up will ya?" Grace said and there was no reply. She sighed and said loudly "Kimberly Annabelle Crawford if this door doesn't open up in 3 seconds I'm coming in."

Still no reply.

"Alright; you asked for this. One… two…" before she could say the next number the doo opened and revealed a messy head Kim.

"What Grace?" Kim roared and Grace moved back a little

"Kim… I get you're hurting. You should at least have the guts to get up and continue with your life. Your parents will be fine, Savannah will be fine and so will you." Grace said and entered the room

"Grace, you don't understand what I'm going through. It will be hard to continue life as if nothing happened." Kim said

"But you wanted to continue… you didn't tell Savannah because you were afraid she'd be crushed. You didn't tell anyone else because you didn't want any sympathy, to pull through with your crazy plan you have to at least show that you're alright. Savannah is already starting to ask questions on why you're upset." Grace said and Kim sighed as she sat on the bed.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but you're right." Kim said

Grace sat beside her and said "Of course I am, I'm smart and pretty and…" when she noticed Kim's eye roll she sighed and said "and I'm you're best friend. I knew you from ever since you moved here from Tennessee,"

Kim smiled and said "Thanks Grace, for everything. From you and your mum taking us in to you being my best friend." Grace smiled and hugged Kim and she cringed.

"Kim, I'm your best friend and I have a right to say this." Grace pulled away "We have school in less than half an hour and you're hair is a mess, your breath smells like a toxic waste land and you look like you're wearing a grey potato sack."

Kim looked down at her grey jumpsuit and playfully smacked Grace on the arm before walking up and going to the bathroom.

**XXxxXX**

At Seaford High, Jack was doing a science project with Jerry on the chairs by the lockers. Jack sighed in frustration when he saw Jerry was not concentrating, he loved Jerry and all but Jerry wasn't exactly the sharpest needle in the Haystack to be exact but Jack thought the least he could do was pay attention to him.

"Jerry?" Jack said trying to grab his attention. He threw his hands in the air hopelessly when he remembered Jerry had the attention span of a flea. "Jerry," he tried again.

"Hey girl? What it do?" Jerry said flirtingly towards Donna Tobin who was passing by them.

"Ew… Martinez." Donna rolled her eyes as she walked away from Jerry and Jack.

"JERRY!" Jack shouted in Jerry's ear and a startled Jerry fell off his seat and landed on the floor.

"What the heck dude?" Jerry asked groaning "Couldn't you call me like a normal person?"

"Sorry… didn't think of that." Jack shrugged in fake apology as he snapped his science text book shut.

Just then Milton ran in with his Laptop saying "Jack, Jack!"

"What is it Milton?" Jack asked as Milton pushed Jerry who had gotten up to take his seat out of the way and made him tumble to the ground to take a seat.

"Seriously Milton?" Jerry shouted as he got up from the floor yet again.

"Jack," Milton showed Jack his laptop, completely ignoring Jerry "I think I know what's up with Kim."

"What is it?" Jack asked "We can't afford losing the tournament on Saturday."

"She's in a funk… she isn't in it nowadays. She looks unhappy and dull and did you see the way she was after Eddie flipped her?" Milton stated

"So I've noticed, what do you think the cause is?" Jack asked

"Personal stuff in most cases," Milton said

"Shouldn't we ask?" Jack asked

"She might not open up to us… so here's my idea. We get someone to go on a date with her, we'll have a happy Kim and she'll be in tip-top shape when we go for the tournament." Milton said

"But Milton, that's kind of wrong. I want to win so bad and rub it in the Black dragon's faces but we can't do that… she's our friend and the least we can do is try and help her." Jack shrugged

"You know how Kim is, we ask her the problem and she'll tell us its nothing. We try to persuade her to tell us and we end up in the garbage bin. Remember what happened to Eddie?" Milton said

Jack pondered on that until he shivered loudly at the memory when Eddie was annoying Kim asking her what's up and landed in the trash can. "Good point… we're giving her a little push in the right direction, she needs it. But question- which guy do we know who can actually date Kim? She maybe attractive but she's sort of… violent and short tempered and well… scary and intimidating."

"Don't worry Jack, I know just the right person." Milton smirked at Jack and Jack said "What?" until he got what Milton was going at. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Milton said

"I'm not," Jack said

"You are," Milton shot back.

"I don't like her like that." Jack said

"But you do." Milton said

"She's like my sister; going out with her will be weird!" Jack said "I ask her out and she will toss me in the trash can. Or worse…"

"Jack, take one for the team. Without Kim we have a very dim chance of winning." Milton said "Like you said… this is just giving her a little push in the right direction."

Jack scratched his head and sighed "Alright… I'm taking one for the team."

"Good, now make it realistic. Kim can smell fake from a mile away." Milton said

"I got it Milton. Geez! I've gone out on dates before… I think I can handle one with Kim." Jack slung his backpack over his shoulder before standing up and walking away.

"What did I miss?" Jerry asked running towards Milton after striking out with Kelsey.

"Nothing much really." Milton said walking off with his laptop.

"Man! A guy is gone for about three minutes and he misses out on a…" He was interrupted from his rant by some tall petite brunet that walked passed him "Hey girl… what it do?" He said chasing the girl.

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**~triple-driple~**


	3. Landing on first base

**Ending the Era of the kick: The Kim Crawford story**

**Chapter 3**

**Landing on first base**

**Disclaimer: Kickin it, all the characters, the storyline and everything in between aren't mine… it is all the proud property of Disney and Jim O' Doherty.**

It was late in the Evening and Jack came to the dojo for an evening work out. The tournament was almost upon them and he wanted to be at the peak just to win. To his surprise Kim was there in her gee kicking a punching dummy. She had a determinate look on her face but she tried to do a roundhouse kick like she always does but lost her balance and ended up landing painfully to the floor.

Jack rushed into the dojo and was automatically by Kim's side, "Kim, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jack," Kim groaned as she tried to get up. Kim knew that she couldn't do this but she was determined to get through it. Jack held out his hand for her and Kim gladly took it and he helped her up.

"What happened?" Jack asked her "When you do a roundhouse kick it's the dummy that falls."

"Jack… I'm alright. I just lost my balance. It can happen to practically anyone." Kim said

"Yeah but that's not it," Jack said "You sparred against Eddie and he took you out in like less than 5 seconds… no offense to Eddie or anything but he's not the best of the yellow belts if you know what I mean."

Kim bit her bottom lip trying to think of an excuse. "Well… Eddie is definitely improving," Kim finally said "It was only a matter of time before he beat one of us black belts."

"You're right but… you seem a bit 'out of it' nowadays and, you don't really look well." Jack said "Are you sure you aren't well 'cause there's been a bug going around and you look a little pale."

"Jack… I'm fine," Kim assured her rambling friend. "Can we spar now?"

"Kim, I'm not sure that's a—"Jack said before he was interrupted

"Jack…would you stop? You won't break me; you're forgetting that I'm Kim Crawford." Kim let out a stutter laugh not believing half of what she just said.

"Alright," Jack said in defeat as he kicked off his shoes and stepped onto the mat.

"And Jack?" Kim caught his attention "Don't go easy on me."

"Fine… I won't go easy on you." Jack said. They both bowed and took a fighting stance. Kim charged out at Jack with a punch which he blocked. He executed a roundhouse kick which caught Kim by surprise knocking her off her feet.

"Kim!" Jack exclaimed falling to her side "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jack!" Kim growled at him and he was taken aback by her response "I'm tired of everyone treating me like a daffodil. Do I look like I need someone asking me if I'm alright after just one fall? I've fallen like a gazillion times and I don't need someone holding my hand as if I'm three years old."

"But I never said that Kim," Jack raised his hands in defence "I'm just worried about you Kim… you aren't acting like the intelligent, beautiful, martial arts loving best friend I know you for."

"Wait…" Kim said as the words her best friend spoke started to sink in. "You think all those things of me?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Wow…" Kim remarked clearly stunned but the grin on her face proved a lot more.

"Um Kim, would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked scratching the back of his neck

"Um yeah… sure, I'd like that." Kim smiled

"Great, say Circus burger tomorrow?" Jack asked

"Alright." Kim said standing up. "I've gotta go, See you tomorrow." Kim said before grabbing her duffel bag and walking out of the dojo.

Jack shook his head. He hated that he had to play with Kim's feelings just for the team but she would be at her best if she had a little push. 'What she doesn't know won't hurt her.' Jack thought as he walked up to a punching dummy and began kicking it.

**XXxxXX**

Kim couldn't stop smiling as she walked back to Grace's house. She never thought that Jack Brewer would ask her out… sure she had a small crush on him for a while but it was of no hope, the way girls at Seaford high stared at him with starry eyes as he strutted down the hallways, it was as if one of the girls in that crowd would have gotten to go on a date with him and not her.

As she entered the door she saw Savannah on the dinning table with Grace's mum.

"Hi Savannah, Hello Mrs. West." Kim waved

"Hi Kimmy," Savannah waved high at her older sister

"Hi Kim." Mrs. West said "So how was practice?"

"Well, it was good." Kim shrugged

"Okay… your Aunt Karen called, she said that the doctors are positive that—"

"Um Savannah hun… can you go upstairs and see what Grace is doing?" Kim cut Mrs. West's statement because she knew that it would lead to questions that she couldn't avoid from her little sister.

"Okay," Savannah hopped off her seat and raced upstairs looking for Kim's raven haired best friend.

"Can you go now Mrs. West?" Kim asked taking a seat

"Well… your Aunt Karen said that the Doctors have been running some tests and they think your parents are going to wake up." Mrs. West said

"Really?" Kim said hopefully but Mrs. West sighed

"It's just a possibility Kim, the doctors aren't hundred percent sure yet." Mrs. West said

"Oh," Kim said as if the news gave a blow to her stomach. "But… a possibility is good enough. As long as I keep faith I know they're gonna get better."

"Kimberly, are you sure you're alright?" Mrs. West asked and Kim gave a stern nod

"Just keep believing…alright?" Mrs. West requested and Kim nodded. Kim got up on her feet and walked over to Mrs. West and knelt to down to give her a hug. Mrs. West comfortingly rubbed her back.

"Thank you for everything! You've been of great help to me and Savannah." Kim thanked her

"Stop thanking me, we are practically family. Whatever happens you know that there's always a place where you can seek refuge and that's with me and Grace. Alright?" Mrs. West said and Kim nodded into her shoulder before pulling away.

Kim shot her one last smile before walking up the stairs looking for Grace and her giddy little sister.

**A/N:- OH—MY—SWEET—LORD! I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been busy with school and my first story… but mostly with school. Honestly, you guys have no idea how hard it is schooling at LHS. School begins everyday at 7:00am sharp, we have tests every two months (Plus two Annual exams), we have to participate in like…EVERYTHING, most teachers are so rude and some don't even teach good (some skip lessons just to hang out in the IT lab or sleep on their desks in the library or the staff room), we leave school at like 3:20pm and some of us leave at 16:45 because of projects… and on top of that I'm class monitress… the worst job you could ever get in a school, worse than a prefect. To think my school only accepts geniuses 'cause I swear some are such morons I feel like punching the lights out of the freaking nuts! **

**So long story short, life's been complicated.**

**Sorry about my rant… I just want to be honest with you guys on why I can't really update so quick (considering how short my chapters are.) I hate giving excuses without an explanation…it's who I am.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys so much for the reviews… you guys are awesome. **

**And to jessicalovesleo:- Your idea was really awesome and all and I appreciate your support in giving me advice on how to make it more dramatic and epic as you said in your review. I'll think about it considering that I've been racking my brain on that and if I can… I'll see to it that I use your idea and give you credit for it, since you are the one who suggested it.**

**If I can I'll post another chapter today if not soon. It's really short and I'm not fond of that but I'll try. As usual… reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Thanks guys,**

**~triple-driple~**


	4. Pep talks

**Ending the Era of the kick: the Kim Crawford story**

**Chapter 4**

**Pep talks**

**Disclaimer: Unless I am mistaken or just blind, last time I checked… I do not have Mickey Mouse ears, meaning that I do not own anything that belongs to Disney, Kickin' it included.**

Kim opened the door just a crack to Grace's room and peeked through. She smiled inwardly when she saw Savannah showing Grace her dolls and her smile grew wider when she saw Grace being (or acting at least) attentive to the little blonde as she rambled on and on and on about how to properly brush her little Barbie doll's hair.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kim said finally stepping in.

"It's alright Kim…" Grace said as she finally sighed inwardly in relief "No seriously."

"Alright Savannah, time to get ready for bed." Kim said and Savannah let out an annoyed moan.

"How come I can't stay up with you Kimmy?" Savannah asked

"Well for starters… you're still 6 years old and you know what dad always says. When you are under 13, you need to get to bed earlier than 8pm because…" Kim trailed off for her to complete it.

"The Angel of gwowth passes by at 8 and if I'm not in bed she passes to the next child somewhewe else and I'll miss out on the blessing fow me to gwow." Savannah completed

"Exactly," Kim said

"But can't I just miss her for one night?" Savannah asked pleadingly jumping off Grace's bed and racing over to Kim. She tugged onto her white shirt of her gee jumping up and down. "Pwease, pwease, pwease, pwease?"

"No, no, Savannah… you'll stop growing if that ever happens." Kim said

"Fine, but aftew I finish getting weady fow bed can you come wead me a bedtime stowy like daddy always did?" Savannah asked and Kim felt those words like a kick to the gut. What if her dad won't make it? How will she explain that to Savannah… it's only a matter of time before she figures out because dad was suppose to be back two days ago, hopefully with mum. She pushed away the negative feelings and responded to Savannah.

"Yeah… I'll come tuck you in." Kim promised her and she smiled with glee before rushing out of the room.

"Thanks for saving me Kim," Grace said "First she tried to teach me that rotten song 'I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world,' then she tried to get me to properly brush one."

"She wasn't even here for more than 6 minutes." Kim reminded her

"Well… it was enough to drive me nuts." Grace said

"Well, it was sweet that you pretended to care for her sake." Kim said sitting on Grace's bed. "Grace… can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Grace said with a smirk but Kim glared at her "Alright," She said quickly wiping the smirk off of her face "I'm all ears Kim."

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to you know… go out on a date with Jack tomorrow?" Kim asked softly hoping Grace didn't hear her as she looked to the floor but she winced closing her eyes when she heard Grace squeal.

"Get out of town!" Grace screamed practically happy for her best friend.

"But don't you think it's a little too early for me to date considering what's going on in my life right now?" Kim asked

"You wanted to keep yourself looking like life's the way it is and this is a great way to do it…" Grace squealed

"But Grace—"

"You're going on a date with Jack," She squealed louder.

"Shush Grace!" Kim spat holding her finger to her lips "Not so loud."

"Sorry Kim," Grace said sounding unapologetic "Who am I kidding? I'm just too happy for you to not be sorry when I'm saying sorry about something I shouldn't be sorry about."

"What?" Kim asked as she tilted her head in confusion at her last sentence.

"You're too slow Kim," Grace pouted at her

"It isn't my fault that you're fast," Kim shrugged

"Forget about that," Grace said "Right now tell me everything… and not a single detail should be left out."

"We were sparring at the dojo; he beat me to the mat and was concerned for me after my fall. I snapped at him, telling him I don't meed his concern or anyone else's but he told me he was worried for me, I was out of things lately and wasn't being the intelligent, beautiful, martial arts loving best friend he knew me as. He asked me out to circus burger for tomorrow night and I said yes." Kim said and tilted her head in confusion when Grace raised a brow at her.

"Seriously Kim? Circus burger…" Grace said "That's not a date-date; it's practically a play-date."

"What's wrong with Circus burger?" Kim asked

"That's where Jack took you after the whole Ricky Weaver fiasco." Grace said

"Yeah… that doll headed freak," Kim rolled her eyes "You didn't need to remind me."

"You could do better than that." Grace said

"It doesn't matter Grace," Kim said "He asked me out and I agreed. The least you could do is be the giddy best friend you were that annoyed the stuffing out of me."

"I'm sorry Kimmy," Grace chuckled at that name and then cleared her throat when Kim shot her a glare that said 'you repeat that name again and you will land in a hospital.' "I'm happy for you… I really am, well considering that you've been crushing on the guy ever since he caught your apple with his foot in the cafeteria the first day you met him."

"Did not," Kim scoffed

"Did too," Grace shot back

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Alright, alright…" Kim sighed "I'm not taking this argument any further because it is too childish for my liking."

"Then how do you live with Savannah?" Grace asked.

Kim thought about for a second before snapping her fingers and saying "Good point,"

"Refuse all you like Kim… all of us know that you have a crush on Jack. Jerry, Milton, Julie, Eddie, Kelsey, Stacy— heck, even Donna Tobin knows and that's why she's been after Jack all this time." Grace said

"Funny," Kim said sarcastically before rolling her eyes

"Whatever… all I know is that you're in love with Jack and you'll enjoy the date at crummy old circus burger tomorrow." Grace said

"Okay, crush was believable but love is going beyond the mile hun." Kim broke it down to her raven haired best friend.

"Believe what you want Kimberly Ann Crawford," Grace said "Don't you have a little jumpy 6 year old who needs stowy time?" she said in a little girl's accent.

"That's what I'm scared of," Kim stood up from her bed "Wish me luck with her."

"Oh I will," Grace flicked her a peace sign before she watched her best friend staggered out of her room.

**A/N:- Chapter 4 of Ending the Era of the kick is finished (Although it was too short for my liking)! A few more to go… thanks for your support guys; it's nice to know that there are people out there who appreciate things like this.**

**Anyways a few things I need to get off my chest,**

**I'll be on HIATUS for a while because we're beginning test 2 on Monday (I'm not looking forward to this) but due to the idea of continuous assessment brought by the school's old principal we are forced to do it… it counts for like 30% of our grade so I've got to give this my all. I'll update soon…**

**Reviews are highly appreciated**

**~triple-driple~ **


End file.
